Les feuilles blanches
by xklm
Summary: Ron dernière année en médicomagie. Ron bosseur. Ron célibataire. Ron gay. Mais il suffit d'une feuille blanche pour que tout change.


**Je vous sors un os du fin fond de mon pc. Os que je n'avais jamais pensé à poster. Alors voilà, en attendant la suite de "Le syndrome de l'Homme aveugle"...**

**6h.** Une sonnerie tonitruante résonne dans la pièce provoquant l'ouverture difficile de deux paupières. Une main se tend dans le vide, attrapant le réveil pour l'éteindre. Une chevelure rousse s'extirpe d'en dessous les draps avant que deux iris bleus ne s'ouvrent dans la pénombre de la pièce. Quelques minutes passent avant qu'un pied ne se pose par terre, et qu'un corps ne se mette finalement debout, chancelant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

Le silence règne encore dans l'appartement à cette heure du matin. Respectueux vis-à-vis de son colocataire, il se sert silencieusement un café attrapant au passage une biscotte avant de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Le petit déjeuner ne dure jamais longtemps. Tout n'est que solitude le matin. Réveil en douceur comme on dit. S'en suit toujours un tour dans la salle de bain. Une douche froide pour se remettre réellement les idées en place et sortir de cette torpeur du réveil. Et comme toujours à la fin de cette préparation, il retrouve son meilleur ami assis à la table, la tête dans le journal, une main tenant son verre de jus d'orange.

- Enfin réveillé ?

- Ron… Comment fais-tu pour te lever aussi tôt ?

- Question d'habitudes, et puis je dois être à l'heure à l'hôpital, c'est ma dernière année Harry, je n'aimerais pas qu'on me refuse mon diplôme pour retard ou absence. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien.

- Tu exagères un peu là.

- J'aime ce que je fais Harry… Ce n'est pas une corvée pour moi de me lever à 6h.

- Je suis heureux de te voir heureux alors.

- T'as cours toute la journée ?

- Oui, mais ça va être plutôt tranquille. On fait passer des examens blancs aux septièmes et sixièmes années aujourd'hui. J'ai cours ce matin avec mes classes normales et cette aprèm c'est réservé aux plus grands.

- On dirait que tu parles de gamins.

- Oh tu sais parfois avec Hermione on a vraiment l'impression qu'ils en sont.

- Tu ne m'attends pas ce soir, je suis de garde. Je rentrerais demain matin.

- Je comptais inviter tout le monde.

- Ça sera pour une prochaine fois ! Un ami m'a demandé de prendre sa garde, il m'avait arrangé une fois, donc je rends la pareille. Tu n'as qu'à dire à Draco qu'il vienne -tout seul- pour une petite soirée en amoureux. Vous pourrez faire autant de bruit que vous le désirerez.

- C'est une bonne option !

- Tu lui diras bonjour pour moi, quoique j'espère le voir demain matin.

- Blaise et lui tombe en vacances ce soir. Je peux organiser un repas demain soir, tu seras là ?

- Hum, oui… oui. Bon j'y vais. A demain. Embrasse 'Mione pour moi !

- Passe une bonne journée, t'épuises pas trop ! Je t'aime !

- Too…

Sur ce petit mot, Ron disparait dans l'appartement laissant un brun toujours assis face à son café, ses yeux fixant sa montre. Encore une fois il est en retard, et encore une fois il court à la douche avant de quitter le studio, sans prendre le temps de se coiffer et de lasser ses chaussures.

5 ans. Oui 5 ans que toute la petite troupe avait quitté Poudlard. Voldemort n'était plus et la vie devait reprendre, continuer. Diplômés les trois Gryffondors étaient rentrés à l'université. Harry et Hermione avaient fait trois années d'enseignement pour rentrer ensuite à Poudlard en tant que professeur, et à l'étonnement de tout le monde Ron était entré dans une école de médicomage. Il était à présent en dernière année, en tant qu'interne à saint mangouste. Hermione sortait depuis un an avec Théodore Nott et Harry quand à lui filait le parfait amour avec Draco depuis maintenant presque deux ans. Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux là finiraient ensemble, personne et surtout pas Ron. Mais le blond était quelqu'un de bien, et c'était plutôt cool. Alors maintenant ils passaient tous beaucoup de temps ensemble, Blaise et Pansy y compris. Et puis Ron et Harry étaient en colocation depuis leur première année d'étude, tout se passait bien, tout c'était toujours bien passé. Mais Ron savait qu'il commençait à déranger. Il est vrai qu'Harry et Draco finiront bien à jour par se mettre en colocation, alors le roux avait décidé qu'à la fin de son année, il déménagerait pour laisser le couple s'aimer un peu plus. Il déménagera dans un appartement, seul.

**11h.** Ron passe la porte de son appartement. Ce fut une dure journée, vraiment très dure. Parfois, lors de ses nuits de garde, il arrive à dormir deux trois heures dans la salle de repos, mais aujourd'hui il n'a pas en a pas eu la possibilité. Tout s'est enchainé, et il n'a même pas eu le temps de soufflé et de boire un café. Alors c'est épuisé qu'il arrive dans la cuisine à l'américaine, se servant un café, avant de pouvoir aller se coucher.

- Ron t'es enfin rentré.

- Harry, ça va ?

- Oui, mais toi tu as l'air épuisé.

- Ça va… c'était dur. Comment s'est passé ta journée, et ta nuit ?

- Journée stressante, nuit réconfortante !

- Draco est déjà parti ?

- Non… il est à la douche. Il reste de toute manière jusqu'à ce soir, pour m'aider pour préparer le repas.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ce soir.

- Si tu es trop fatigué, on ferra ça un autre jour.

- Non t'en fais pas, c'est bon.

- Comme tu veux.

- Je vais aller me coucher. Réveille-moi à 17h.

- Si tôt ?

- Faut que je révise.

- Ron repose-toi un peu.

- Occupe-toi de ton homme sous la douche, plutôt que de moi ! Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider pour le repas…

- Ron… va te coucher !

Et c'est les yeux se fermant déjà que Ron entre dans sa chambre, retirant rapidement ses vêtements avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Dormir, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

**17h.** Réglé comme une horloge Ron se réveille, s'il n'écoutait que lui il se resterait couché et se rendormirait. Mais non le roux ne s'écoute pas et se lève. Il sort de sa chambre pour trouver le blond devant les fourneaux.

- Salut beauté…

- Ron… la médecine ne change pas ton humour à ce que je vois. Comment tu vas ? rigole Draco

- C'est correct et toi ?

- La nuit d'hier m'a requinqué.

- J'imagine !

- Tu veux peut-être manger un petit truc ?

- Non je vais aller me mettre à bosser.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais !

- Draco, les autres arrivent à quelle heure ?

- Vers 19h30.

- A tout à l'heure alors.

Et Ron repart s'enfermer dans son entre, attrapant ses bouquins de médecines pour réviser des pathologies, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon magnifiquement tracé en cette journée ensoleillée.

Voilà à quoi se résume la vie de Ronald Weasley. Travail, bosser et voir de temps en temps ses amis. C'est simple. Ron ne profite pas de la paix retrouvée, Ron veut juste se concentrer sur son avenir pour l'instant, et puis voir ces deux couples lui donnent presque le tournis. Oui parce que Ron est seul dans sa vie, et parfois ça lui pèse énormément alors il préfère se noyer dans le travail plutôt que d'y penser, plutôt que de penser à lui. Et oui pas pour rien qu'il s'entend si bien avec Harry. Ron est le gay pas sur de lui, qui ne préfère pas en parlé et qui préfère être vu comme hétéro au moins les gens lui foutent la paix. Ron est le gay masculin. Oui Ron est gay mais c'est à peine si ses meilleurs amis sont au courant. Il n'a jamais ramené quelqu'un à l'appartement. Tout se passe toujours chez l'autre. Pas d'harcèlement au moins. Puis Ron est amoureux, mais il ne préfère pas y penser, il cache ça dans un coin de sa tête, de son cœur, et parfois il l'oublie complètement. Mais il suffit qu'il rencontre à nouveau ses yeux pour que tout revienne. Peu importe il n'a surement aucune chance, et puis de toute manière rien ne viendra de lui, n'oublions pas Ron est un gay timide.

**19h.** Ron détache ses yeux des pages couvertes d'inscriptions médicales, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il est temps de se préparer. Une demi-heure plus tard il ressort habillé d'un jean et d'une jolie chemise beige recouverte d'un pull gris foncé, ses cheveux propres lui tombant quasiment sur les yeux. Ron est un beau garçon. Il ne s'en rend pas spécialement compte, mais Ron est réellement un beau garçon. Son corps parfaitement musclé, s'en trop l'être. Son regard bleu, si profond qu'il en déstabilise plus d'un. Sa chevelure de feu contrastant délicieusement bien avec sa peau blanche quelque peu rosie. Ses tâches de sons rendant chaque parcelle de son corps unique. Et puis cette gentillesse, cet humour, cette générosité et surtout cette intelligence qui ne brisent rien de son charme naturel. Mais pourtant Ron n'est pas un tombeur, parce qu'il n'est pas du tout sur de lui, il aurait plutôt tendance à se rabaisser. Alors en se regardant dans le miroir, au lieu de voir qu'il est à tomber, il remarque simplement les deux grosses valises résultant de sa journée de 28 heures passée à l'hôpital.

C'est pourquoi il sort de sa chambre avec une tête un peu dépitée, se dirigeant vers le jeune couple assis dans le canapé.

- J'ai cru que tu t'étais rendormi, la tête dans tes bouquins !

- Très drôle Harry. Ils ne devaient pas arriver pour et demi ?

Pas le temps de répondre que deux coups frappés à la porte mettent fin à l'interrogation. Harry se lève, allant ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard il revient accompagné de Théo et Hermione. La dernière vient rapidement se caller dans les bras du roux, fourrant sa tête dans son cou.

- Ron, ça faisait… trop longtemps.

- Comment va la plus belle ?

- Je vais très bien, mais toi ? Je ne te vois plus, tu sors plus ! Tu me fuis ?

- Tu sais que non, jamais ! J'ai juste pas mal de boulot à l'hôpital. Les horaires sont difficiles. Et puis c'est ma dernière année, après ça ira mieux.

- Tu sais que je suis fière de toi ? Vraiment Ron. Tu t'es accroché, t'as bossé comme un fou et voilà où tu en es. Médicomage spécialisé en neurologie.

- 'Mione… Je suis heureux de te voir rayonné aux côtés de Théo !

- On parle de moi ? Salut Ron, Hermione m'a dis que tu étais de garde hier. Pas trop fatigué ?

- Tu finiras encore par terre Théo, t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Genre…

Ron rigole, ce soir va être une bonne soirée, et c'est ce dont il a besoin. Harry vient embrasser sa joue, lui murmurant de s'amuser. C'est ce que Ron compte faire, mais malheureusement en voyant les deux couples assis sur le canapé et lui assis tout seul dans son fauteuil, un vieux bourdon le reprend.

- Pansy n'est pas là ?

- Voyage d'affaire, impossibilité de ne pas s'y soumettre !

- Et… Et Blaise ?

- Il arrive vers 21h30, normalement. Il a été rappelé au bureau pour finir un dossier important, enfin j'ai été rappelé mais Blaise m'a remplacé parce qu'il savait que j'avais une soirée avec Harry et que le lendemain j'étais ici, donc voilà…

- D'ailleurs faut que je le remercie pour ça, on a pu passer une bonne soirée.

- On passe les commentaires s'il vous plait, soupire Théo.

- Et toi Ron, t'attends l'âme sœur ?

- Ferme-là Draco, et laisse le tranquille.

- Je pose juste la question Hermione. Peut-être qu'il a rencontré une fille, mais qu'il n'ose pas nous la présenter !

- Pourquoi vous cherchez toujours à le faire chier ! Contrairement à vous il bosse comme un dingue, il a fait des études de fou pour faire un métier énorme… Alors ce n'est surement pas de sa faute s'il n'a personne dans sa vie, et même s'il a quelqu'un je le comprendrais s'il n'osait pas nous présenter la personne.

- Est-ce qu'on peut manger ?

Ron se lève se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il soupire fortement laissant les autres s'engueuler sur sa personne. Il aimerait leur hurler qu'il est amoureux, il aimerait leur hurler qu'il est un putain de gay, qu'ils cessent tous de lui parler de filles qu'il trouve plus vulgaire que belle. Il en a marre de cette vie si triste. Il aimerait pouvoir rentrer d'une garde, pouvoir se loger dans ses bras, se laisser dorloter, embrasser. Mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça, jamais. Tant pis. Alors il part s'installer à table brisant le silence qui s'était installé, par une petite blague.

**22h.** Ron finit de manger le plat principal. Blaise n'est toujours pas arrivé. La conversation est repartie de bon train, les blagues aussi. Tout se passe plutôt bien.

- Bon sinon Draco, t'as prévu d'offrir quoi à Harry pour la saint Valentin ? demande Hermione

- Mon corps. Pas cher et plutôt agréable.

- Idée originale ! Non mais franchement, c'est dans deux jours !

- Je verrais sur le tas…

- Ton corps était une très bonne idée tu sais.

- Harry, tu me filerais des idées pour Hermione?

- T'es incapable de me trouver un cadeau ?

- Mais si…

- Sache que j'en ai déjà un pour toi !

- Sérieusement vous le faites exprès ou quoi de parler de la Saint Valentin ? Une putain de fête commerciale en plus !

Silence. Ron vient de se lever, ses poings sont serrés, il a presque les larmes aux yeux. Harry s'excuse, Hermione aussi. Mais Ron ne les écoute pas, il entend juste son bip sonné. Urgence à l'hôpital. Bizarrement il en est heureux. Il attrape sa veste et sa baguette.

- Urgence, j'y vais.

- Ron attend… Reste on est désolé.

- T'as rien compris ou quoi ? J'ai une urgence, je n'ai pas le choix de refuser ou pas !

Hermione laisse échapper un sanglot avant que Ron ne passe la porte rencontrant Blaise.

- R…Ron

- Blaise…

- Tu pars ?

- Je suis désolé, urgence à l'hôpital.

- Mais je viens d'arriver.

- Blaise, on se verra peut-être demain si vous êtes trop mort pour rentrer, ou peut-être que je ne rentrerais pas trop tard.

- D'accord.

- Passe une bonne soirée.

Un dernier regard avant que Ron ne transplane, et que Blaise déçu ne rentre dans l'appart.

**4h30 du matin.** Ron passe la porte de son appartement, épuisé. Une explosion dans un magasin de potion, une dizaine de blessé dont 6 graves. Il a enchainé avec son titulaire les soins. Dure soirée. Mais malgré tout il arrive encore à marcher droit jusque dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Les corps enlacés d'Hermione et de Théo reposent sur le canapé. Harry et Draco sont surement couché dans la chambre et Blaise à du rentrer.

Blaise…

- J'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais…

- Oh par Merlin, Blaise tu m'as fait peur !

- Excuse-moi.

- Laisse… Tu n'es pas rentré ?

- Harry m'a ordonné de rester, j'étais dans ta chambre…

- Oh…

- Mais je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise donc je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir et je t'ai entendu rentrer.

- Mal à l'aise ?

- C'est ta chambre, et puis tu ne m'avais pas donné l'autorisation.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

- T'as l'air épuisé !

- En effet, je le suis.

- Je vais te laisser ton lit, je vais rentrer.

- Non … Reste. Il est assez grand pour deux. Mais je ne sais pas pour toi, je vais y aller, je sais même pas comment je tiens encore debout.

Blaise sourit avant de le suivre dans la chambre. Ron prend juste la peine d'enlever son pull, sa chemise et son jean avant de se glisser sous la couette. Blaise gêné préfère rester au dessus, encore tout habillé.

**10h.** Ron se réveille, seul dans son lit, Blaise n'est plus là, pourtant il n'est pas si tard. Alors il se lève, déambulant jusqu'à la porte pour sortir de sa chambre. Plus une seule trace de la soirée, seulement Harry lisant son journal sur la table de la cuisine.

- Ils sont tous parti ?

- Oui depuis hier matin Ron.

- Hier matin ? On est quel jour ?

- Le 14 février. Tu étais vraiment fatigué, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

- Hum… Ok.

- Ron, pour avant-hier soir, je suis vraiment désolé. On est désolé, on ne voulait pas et…

- Laisse, c'est moi, je me suis emporté et je n'aurais pas du.

- Ron… Parfois on s'inquiète juste de trop te voir bosser, et de ne pas assez profiter de ne pas sortir rencontrer des gens. Je suis sur que Pansy pourrait te présenter certaines de ses amies…

- Harry s'il te plait… je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour rencontrer quelqu'un et je…suis gay !

Harry sourit, glissant une main sur celle de son ami.

- Ça me fait plaisir que tu me le dises enfin.

- Tu le savais ?

- Je m'en doutais… Mais tu avais l'air si…

- Gêné, pas sur de moi et autre.

- Ron quoi…

Le roux rigole avant de se lever pour se préparer un café. Ça y est c'est dit, et d'un coup il se sent plus léger. Enfin léger, s'il pouvait lui murmurer que son cœur a déjà été volé, tout pourrait peut-être mieux rouler. Mais malheureusement c'est bloqué là, à l'intérieur, ça ne sort pas et ça détruit simplement sans en plus te rendre heureux. L'amour ? Il ne sait même plus.

- Draco n'est pas là pour cette merveilleuse fête qu'est la St valentin ?

- Je dois aller chez lui. Blaise rend visite à Pansy, donc il nous laisse l'appart.

- Encore une soirée qui s'annonce sympathique.

- Et toi tu fais quoi ?

- Garde, donc je ne vais pas trop m'ennuyer, ça sera cool.

- Sur ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi okey ?

- Bien… Sinon tu as du courrier. Une chouette est passée tout à l'heure.

- Est-ce que tu sais à qui elle appartenait ?

- Pour ma part, inconnue. Elle est sur le comptoir.

La tête de Ron se tourne vers la gauche, alors que ses yeux fixent la petite enveloppe blanche tachée d'un « RON » en lettres d'imprimerie. Rapidement il l'ouvre dévoilant une carte tout aussi blanche. Ses mains lâchent le papier alors qu'une rage intérieure le prend.

- Putain c'est quoi cette mauvaise blague ?

- Ron ?

- Vous avez tellement envie de me voir sourire que vous m'inventez un truc pareil ? Putain mais merde quoi !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien.

- De ça !

Harry se prend la carte en pleine figure avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant le _« je t'aime »_ griffonné en italique. Il la relie à plusieurs reprises cherchant une quelconque signification à tout ça, mais surtout une quelconque signature. Mais malheureusement rien.

- Ron, je te jure je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est, d'où et de qui ça vient.

- La chouette était comment ?

- Grise, sans artifice, sans signe particulier. Je t'assure Ron.

- Je te crois Harry, mais je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle.

- Peut-être que quelqu'un cherche vraiment à te faire passer un message, et qu'il a peur de se déclarer.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Je ne rigole pas Ron, c'est la St Valentin c'est aussi une fête pour déclarer son amour.

- Eh bien je déteste ça compris ?

Hors de lui, Ron s'enfuit dans la salle de bain se doucher avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réviser. Il déteste cette putain de fête, il déteste qu'on se moque de lui, il déteste se sentir vulnérable, il déteste ne pas savoir. Mais ce qu'il déteste surtout le plus c'est ce mince espoir qui s'insinue en lui, cet espoir que ça puisse être lui et pas un autre.

**16h.** Ron sort de sa chambre, passage par la cuisine pour prendre une pomme avant d'attraper sa veste.

- Harry j'y vais… Passe une bonne soirée.

- Merci, et toi bosse bien… Oublie pas que demain en rentrant rendez-vous chez Draco et Blaise. On mange chez eux demain midi.

- Oui, mais je serais peut-être un peu en retard le temps que je récupère un peu, deux trois heures de sommeil et que je prenne une douche.

- Oui normal.

- Bien t'épuises pas trop.

- Drôle… Bref à demain, moi je t'aime c'est du vrai, du sur Ron.

- Je sais…Merci.

Sans lui rendre la pareille, Ron quitte l'appartement. Il ne lui a jamais dis réellement je t'aime. Un simple moi aussi, ou bien un simple merci. Ron n'a jamais été réellement expressif sur ses sentiments, il a toujours eu du mal à se dévoiler, à faire sortir tout ce qu'il a toujours retenue. Et Harry prend toujours ça en plein cœur, comme un petit rejet, mais il connait Ron alors il ne lui en veut pas tant que ça.

**12h.** Ron rentre chez lui. La garde s'est éternisée avec l'arrivée de plusieurs cas graves au moment où il devait partir. Malheureusement il a été réquisitionné pour aider. Voilà pourquoi il arrive aussi tard, voilà pourquoi il n'a même pas eu le temps de dormir ne serait-ce qu'une minute, voilà pourquoi sorti de la douche et habillé Ron transplane directement devant l'appartement de ses deux amis.

Deux coups frappés à la porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Blaise.

- Ron…Je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt. Entre.

- Blaise… Salut.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

Réponse froide. Ron est de mauvaise humeur, il n'a pas envie de parler, il n'a pas envie de rire. Ron n'a envie de rien car il n'a pensé qu'à cette putain de carte toute la nuit.

Tout le monde est déjà présent. Chacun l'accueille un sourire aux lèvres, une bise avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

- T'as réussi à récupérer ?

- J'ai l'air ?

- Je…

- Désolé Hermione, mauvaise journée. Je viens de rentrer de ma garde, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dormir.

- Tu aurais du te reposer on t'aurait attendu.

- Bien sur et on aurait mangé à 16h ?

- Courrier pour toi Ron. J'ai trouvé une chouette devant la fenêtre en venant à l'appart ce matin.

Ron attrape l'enveloppe, la même que celle d'hier. Désirant ne pas avoir tous les regards sur lui et être harcelé de questions, il se lève et sort sur le balcon. A peine la porte vitrée refermée, que déjà des chuchotements se font entendre.

_« J'aimerais pouvoir changer beaucoup de choses. J'aimerais que tu puisses lire dans mes yeux tout ce que je n'arrive pas à te dire à voix haute. J'aimerais que tu me comprennes et que tu me dises moi aussi. J'aimerais que tout soit différent. J'aimerais tellement de choses._

_J'ai toujours aimé l'impossible, Ron… »_

Ron ferme les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir et de s'appuyer contre la rambarde du balcon. Une nouvelle fois il la relit, cherchant n'importe quel indice qui pourrait l'aider dans la détermination de son émetteur. Mais rien. Cette manière d'écrire, si étrange mais si plaisante à la fois. Il ne comprend pas, et il déteste ne pas comprendre. Alors malgré-lui il range la lettre et la glisse dans la poche arrière de son jean, le trouble et l'énervement s'infiltrant en lui.

Mais alors que deux bras viennent entourer sa taille, tout s'échappe d'un coup de son cerveau l'apaisant simplement. Pansy…

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Je suis juste fatigué. Enchainer les gardes n'est pas de tout repos.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi… Comment s'est passé ton voyage d'affaire en France ?

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial.

- C'est un anglais, il était en voyage comme moi en France, il a 24 ans, brun plutôt grand aux yeux bleus.

- Une bombe quoi ?

- Assez oui.

- Je suis content pour toi.

- Ron…Est-ce que tu veux me parler de la lettre ?

- Tu sais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire !

Ron se retourne vers la brune, lui tendant la feuille blanche, avant de rejeter sa tête dans le vide.

- Wow…

- Je déteste ça tu sais ?

- Je sais… Tu n'as pas une petite idée sur qui pourrait être l'auteur ?

- Non aucune… et ça se trouve c'est qu'une putain de connerie pour se foutre du grand célibataire que je suis.

- Ron… Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se moquerait de toi comme ça, tu es le garçon parfait.

- Si tu le dis !

- Crois un peu en toi !

- Je crois en toi, c'est mieux non ?

Pansy sourit avant de venir poser sa tête contre le torse du roux. Ces deux là sont proches, plus que qu'aucun de leurs amis n'auraient pu l'imaginer. C'était peut-être le fait que tout les opposait, que leur ignorance sur l'autre les empêchait de se juger, pour qu'ils se confient tout, toujours et d'une manière si simple que parfois cela en était déroutant.

- J'ai parlé à Harry…

- Hm…C'est vrai ? Et ?

- Il le savait, il attendait que je lui dise.

- Au moins ça c'est fait, reste plus qu'à parler à…

- Vous venez manger ?

- Oui Dray, on arrive… On en parlera plus tard Ron, tu n'y échapperas pas.

Ron pose ses lèvres sur le front de la brune avant que tout deux ne se dirige vers l'intérieur prenant place autour de la table, l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Alors Ron, ce courrier ?

- Rien d'important, Harry !

- Sur ?

- Oui…je suis sur !

- Comme tu veux.

Chacun commence à manger, pendant que des conversations vont bon train. Les couples s'aiment, et les célibataires sont célibataires. Doucement l'ambiance se détend, devenant jovial et même plutôt drôle.

- Tu vois Ginny quand ? demande Harry.

- Elle a un match dans deux jours pas très loin d'ici. Toute la famille va la voir, et bien sur vous êtes tous invité, comme je vous l'avais dis.

- Oui c'est vrai, faudra d'ailleurs qu'on l'a remercie pour ça d'ailleurs. Mais elle reste longtemps en ville ?

- Deux, trois jours il me semble. Le temps qu'elle voit Neville. Et puis elles descendent avec l'équipe masculine que leur entraineur entraine également, et vu qu'ils ont un match deux jours après ils restent un peu.

- Cool on va pouvoir la voir…

- Oui.

Ron ferme les yeux un instant, parler de sa sœur le dérange, car il a beau essayé de ne pas y penser, elle lui manque. Lui qui l'a toujours protégé fait attention à elle. Cette complicité qu'ils ont formé tous les deux. Oui parce que Charly, Bill et Percy étaient bien trop vieux pour s'occuper d'eux pour avoir cette proximité de frères, et puis Fred et George ont toujours été deux, cette relation de jumeaux qui est inexplicable et non partageable. Alors oui il restait Ron et Ginny et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont grandi, à deux. Et depuis la fin de ses études la rousse a été recrutée dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Elles font des saisons excellentes, ont déjà remportés deux fois de suite la coupe de la ligue et sont arrivés troisième au championnat du monde. Alors Ron avec ses études qui lui ont accaparés beaucoup de temps, n'a vu sa petite sœur qu'une fois depuis un an. Dure la vie.

**18h.** Ron somnole presque sur la table. Draco est assis sur Harry, Hermione sur Théo, Blaise fixe sa serviette et Pansy joue avec les doigts de Ron.

- Je vais y aller…

- Tu ne restes pas pour manger, ce soir ? demande Pansy.

- Non désolé, je suis vraiment trop fatigué.

Ron se lève embrasse Hermione qui le sert contre elle, Théo lui frappe le dos, Draco le chamaille quelques minutes avant que Harry embrasse sa joue. Pour finir Ron agrippe Pansy contre lui embrassant ses cheveux avant de dire un au revoir sonore et timide à Blaise, et se diriger vers la porte.

- Ron…

- Blaise ?

- Tu as oublié ta lettre.

- Oh ça… Tu peux la jeter.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est rien d'important. Bonne fin de soirée Blaise.

- Toi aussi.

Et Ron disparait derrière la porte laissant un Blaise solitaire, la lettre à la main, sur le pas de l'entrée.

**11h.** Ron se lève, excité et impatient. Aujourd'hui est le jour du match. Ginny revient en ville. Alors rapidement le roux se prépare avant d'une demi-heure plus tard de se diriger dans la cuisine, retrouver son meilleur ami.

- De bonne humeur ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

- Je suis content de te voir comme ça.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis présentable ?

- Oui ! Tu es prêt ?

- Toujours.

Les deux rigolent avant de transplaner chez Hermione pour retrouver tout le monde.

**14h.** Les hurlements dans le stade, rendraient presque l'ouï à n'importe quel mal entendant s'y trouvant. La bande est réunie assis dans les gradins, les vêtements aux couleurs des Harpies et les cris en leur faveur. Les yeux de Ron pétillent, suivant la chevelure rousse voler à toute allure dans le ciel, le souaffle à la main, la victoire au bout des doigts. Les deux attrapeuses se lancent un combat sans merci.

Le match se finit une demi-heure plus tard par une victoire largement méritée des Harpies, marquant ainsi un sourire franc sur les visages des fans. Doucement le stade se vide, notre petit groupe se dirigeant vers un stand pour se désaltérer en attendant la sortie des joueurs.

- Beau match, déclare Draco

- C'est clair. Ta sœur est vraiment une championne, rajoute Théo.

- Oui.

- Je sens que ce soir, ça va être la fête.

- Oh je pense qu'elle va être plus occupée à retrouver Neville, que de faire la fête.

- J'imagine.

- Tient, en parlant du loup, les voilà, sourit Hermione.

Le temps se fige un instant pour tout le monde, les yeux bleus ciel de Ginny rencontrant ceux de Ron. Le médicomage reste figé alors que ses amis marchent en direction de sa petite sœur. Son cœur se fait plus léger, enlevé d'un poids, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et le souffle un peu court. La plus jeune se met d'un coup à courir avant de sauter dans les bras de son frère.

- Tu m'as manqué Ron…

- Gin'… Par Merlin, ça fait du bien de te voir ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Toujours mais toi ? Les études, la vie ?

- Tout va très bien, dernière année, après je pourrais venir beaucoup plus à tes matchs.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- Merveilleuse, toujours merveilleuse.

- J'ai tellement à te raconter.

- Tu m'as manqué Gin' !

Les deux se sourient, se serrant d'avantage dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de venir se faire entourer par tous leurs compatriotes. Une bande de Gryffondor qui se retrouve comme au temps de Poudlard, comme au temps de guerre. Emouvant, merveilleux. Les anciens Serpentard qui restent un peu en retrait, avant d'à leur tour de venir faire partie des retrouvailles.

**17h.** Après avoir quitté Hermione et Théo, le reste de la bande se retrouve dans un bar pour fêter la victoire et les retrouvailles. Draco, Harry, Blaise, Neville, Ginny et Ron. Les rires emplissent la salle, tandis qu'un jeune homme se dirige vers leur table.

- Joli match Ginny…

- Alex… Merci. Prêt pour demain ?

- Comme toujours.

- Tout le monde je vous présente Alex…

- Attrapeur des Canons de Chudley, murmure Ron.

- Tout à fait.

- Alex, je te présente mon frère Ron, grand fan de ton équipe.

- J'avais fait le rapprochement entre vos yeux et votre couleur de cheveux.

- Et voici, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, et bien sur tu connais Neville.

- Que de célébrités dans ce bar ! En tout cas je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Ron, ta sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Elle m'a dis que tu étais quelqu'un de brillant.

- Brillant ? Ginny...

- C'est vrai...

Un silence se fait alors que Ron et Alex se fixent. Des regards complices des autres se font comprendre qu'ils doivent les laisser.

- Draco et moi allons rentrer… Blaise tu suis ?

- Je… ouai.

- Ronny, Neville et moi allons au Terrier. Je dis aux parents que tu arrives ce soir ?

- Oui…Oui.

- Bien, on vous laisse. Alex on se voit demain à ton match.

C'est à peine s'ils se sont rendu compte du départ de leurs amis. Alex s'assoit juste en face de Ron, avant de commander une bière au beurre et d'entamer une conversation.

**02h du matin.** Une porte s'ouvre à la volée alors que des gémissements, provenant de deux corps avançant à tâtons dans le noir de l'appartement, se mettent à résonner dans la pièce. Un roux et un brun, pressés de trouver la direction de la chambre.

- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais de chez tes parents.

- Le repas s'est éternisé… Ma chambre est là.

Le roux se retrouve poussé sur son lit, alors que le brun vient se placer à califourchon sur lui, retirant son t-shirt et celui du dominé. Les pantalons ne tardent pas à suivre, ainsi que le reste des vêtements.

Cette nuit là, Ron et Alex ont fait l'amour, deux fois de suite. Se perdre dans le corps de quelqu'un c'était de ça dont avait besoin le roux. Parce que pendant qu'il hurlait son orgasme il ne pensait pas à ce mec qui régit son cœur, qui lui fait tourner la tête, qui le rend heureux mais malheureux à la fois. C'est triste mais c'est la réalité. Cet Alex est beau, voir complètement bandant, mais rien de plus, ça n'ira pas plus loin que le sexe. De toute façon il n'y a que ça de vrai pour oublier et ne pas s'attacher.

A quelques kilomètres d'ici, enfermés dans sa chambre, Blaise pleure.

**10h. **Ron se réveille, enroulé dans ses draps poisseux, collé à un corps plutôt alléchant. Rapidement il se remémore la soirée d'hier. Merde qu'est-ce qu'il a fait… Connerie.

- Salut…baille Alex.

- Bien dormi ?

- Plutôt pas mal et toi ?

- Fatigué.

- Merci pour cette nuit, c'était sympa, même beaucoup plus.

- J'ai trouvé aussi. Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de partir pour ton match ?

- Pourquoi pas…

Les deux se lèvent, se rhabillent avant de sortir dans la cuisine. Les bras d'Alex viennent entourer la taille de Ron, pendant que celui-ci prépare un café. Une bouche dans son cou le fait frémir et presque réagir à nouveau. Mais rien ne dure longtemps avec l'arrivée d'Harry.

- Hm…Pardon je dérange.

- Non…Non Harry. Ça va ?

- Oui bien et vous ? Bien dormi ?

- Pour le peu…oui, rigole Alex.

- Ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ?

- Oui vas-y…

Le brun sourit, embrassant à la dérober les lèvres de Ron avant de s'enfuir vers la salle de bain.

- Eh bien… Le vrai coup de foudre.

- T'en parle à personne Harry…

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes bien ensemble.

- C'était juste comme ça, ça ne veut rien dire.

- Ron ?

- Et puis de toute façon une relation comme ça à distance ça ne m'intéresse pas, et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

- Profite merde…

- Tu ne vas pas me forcer quand même ?

- Non… bien sur que non, mais je trouve ça bête, vous êtes mignon tous les deux.

- Peut-être… mais ce n'est pas… Bref je vais aller me préparer.

- Ce n'est pas…Ron ?

- Personne, Harry…Personne.

Mais alors que le survivant allait réattaquer pour connaitre la vérité, une chouette vient taper contre la fenêtre, une lettre coincée dans les griffes. Rapidement elle se dirige devant Ron, déposant l'enveloppe devant lui avant de s'enfuir par où elle était venue.

- C'est pas vrai…

- Tu ne sais toujours pas qui c'est ?

- Non, et ça commence à m'énerver.

Ouverture de l'enveloppe brutale, avant que Ron ne déplie la feuille.

_« Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Tu détestes ces foutues lettres, et je ne le sais que trop bien. Pardon, mais je suis désespérément amoureux de toi. Merlin sait que j'ai essayé de t'oublier. Merde Ron, je ne suis pas un psychopathe. Je ne veux pas te faire peur non plus. J'ai juste besoin de t'écrire, de tout te dire. J'ai détesté le regard que tu as posé sur ce type hier, j'ai détesté l'admiration que tu lui as porté, j'ai détesté comprendre qu'il te plaisait. Le pire peut-être était de savoir que vous finiriez la nuit ensemble. Pardon Ron, vraiment je suis désolé d'être aussi jaloux, d'être aussi dingue de toi. Mais j'aimerais tellement que tout soit plus simple, que tu me vois réellement, que le regard que tu me porte soit différent, que tu lises dans mes yeux la lueur qui brille, l'étincelle d'amour que je n'arrive même pas à cacher. Je suis si transparent face à toi. Tu ne me vois pas malheureusement. Je suis si ouvert, tel un livre, mais tu n'y lis rien. _

_Je ne me lasserais jamais de t'aimer, mais je saurais m'effacer. »_

- Putain…

Ron s'assoit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine avant de tendre la lettre à Harry qui la parcourt rapidement des yeux.

- Merde Ron, cette personne est dingue de toi !

- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Je ne sais pas qui sais, je ne sais même pas si c'est un homme. Je ne peux pas le joindre pour lui parler…

- Ron, tu le ou la connais.

- Pardon ?

- Mais regarde ce qu'il dit… « Tu détestes ces foutues lettres, je ne le sais que trop bien » comment cette personne pourrait le savoir si elle ne te connaissait pas ? « j'ai détesté le regard que tu as posé sur ce type hier » Il était forcément là quand tu as rencontré Alex.

- Ça peut très bien être l'un de vous qui a raconté ça à quelqu'un, et de bouche à oreilles… ça va très vite.

- Tu sais très bien que jamais on irait raconter ça à quelqu'un. En une nuit en plus.

- On est allé boire un verre hier soir avant de rentrer, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir.

- Je ne sais pas Ron, c'est bizarre.

- En attendant, il faut que je renvois cet Alex.

- Emballé c'est pesé ?

- Ouai…

- Ron, un briseur de cœur !

- Il est mignon, mais je ne veux pas d'une histoire avec lui, c'est tout. Et j'ai autre chose à penser, comme finir mon année.

- T'es amoureux, toi !

- Pardon ?

- Refuser une relation avec un joueur des Canons, qui plus est vraiment mignon, avec qui tu as baisé toute la nuit, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous.

- T'es vulgaire Harry… Et il n'y a rien.

- Comme tu veux.

Ron s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, où il trouve Alex simplement vêtu d'une serviette blanche son torse dégoulinant encore des quelques gouttes d'eau présentes. Les bonnes résolutions du roux s'envolent instantanément, après tout, le corps de l'attrapeur est là face à lui autant en profiter pour le moment. Alors il laisse la bouche du brun parcourir la peau de son cou, il se laisse déshabiller, il se laisse prendre là sur le meuble de la salle de bain. Il oublie tout, il l'oublie surtout lui, et ça lui fait du bien. Il se sent vivant pendant quelques minutes, il se sent aimer. Peut-être que ça pourrait être ça la solution.

- Tu me rends dingue Ron… complètement dingue.

- Alex…

- Tu viens me voir cet après-midi au match ?

- Je ne sais pas… je dois bosser.

- A l'hôpital ?

- Non, réviser.

- Ta sœur m'a dis que tu étais un bosseur mais je ne pensais pas à ce point ! Vient juste au match… s'il te plait !

- Je… D'accord.

Alex sourit avant d'entrainer l'ancien Gryffondor sous la douche avec lui. Ils ressortent une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, propre et habillé. Harry toujours dans la cuisine, écarquille les yeux en les voyant s'embrasser doucement au milieu du salon.

- Bon eh bien à tout à l'heure alors… Harry ravi de t'avoir rencontré et peut-être qu'on se reverra également cet après midi si tu viens à mon match.

- Eh bien avec plaisir.

Après disparition du brun, Harry se retourne vers son meilleur ami.

- « il faut que je renvois cet Alex » « je ne veux pas d'histoire avec lui » c'est bien ce que tu disais Ron ?

- Je… Ouai je sais, mais dans la salle de bain il…

- Oui j'ai entendu, on passe les détails.

- C'est qu'il est gentil, mignon et quand il m'embrasse je me sens drôlement bien, mais…

- Mais c'est tout, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Ron comme je t'ai dis tout à l'heure tu peux essayer ça ne coute rien !

- Je suis perdu. Et ces foutues lettres, je ne comprends rien.

- Laisse toi juste un peu aller tu verras ce qui se passera.

Ron soupire avant de sortir sur le balcon pour prendre un peu l'air. Il doit réfléchir, il a besoin de poser le pour et le contre. Penser à ces lettres qui le chamboule, à Alex avec qui il se sent vivre, et à ce type qu'il aime à en crever et qu'il n'aura sans aucun doute jamais. Alors oui peut-être qu'Harry a raison, peut-être qu'il peut se laisser vivre un tout petit peu, au fond il ne trahi personne, oui personne à part lui-même. Parce qu'il le sait, Alex il ne l'aimera jamais et ça c'est une putain de certitude.

**15h.** Ron entre dans le stade avec Harry. D'un pas commun ils se dirigent vers leurs amis qui sont déjà installés. Le brun se dirige vers son petit ami avant de dire bonjour à tout le monde. Le médicomage fait de même avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur.

- Neville n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non il a du passer au château, un problème dans une des serres.

- Je ne pensais pas que les plantes donnaient autant de boulot.

- Hey… ne te moque pas.

- Je rigole.

- D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devais pas réviser ?

- Alex l'a convaincu de venir ! sourie Harry.

- Attend convaincu comment ? ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Comment t'expliquer, ils m'ont empêché de dormir… de toute la nuit !

- Merci pour ta remarque pertinente Harry. Je pensais que l'on était ami…

- Je le savais, j'en étais sure, s'écrie la rousse.

Un silence se fait dans toute la bande, seuls les hurlements des fans voyant les équipes entrer sur le terrain, se fait entendre. Ron est gay, oui et c'est maintenant officiel. N'écoutant pas les questions qui lui sont posés, il pose ses yeux sur le terrain et aperçoit Alex sur son ballet à quelques mètres de lui. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le match qui vient de commencer.

- Mon grand frère est amoureux.

Ron soupire un instant, passant un de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Oui, murmure-t-il, je suis amoureux.

Il les laisse éclater de joie. Ouai, il ne leur dira surtout pas que ce n'est pas de l'attrapeur dont il est amoureux. Non ça, il le garde pour lui, comme toujours. Et il se dégoute de se sentir haineux envers ses amis qui ne voient rien, mais surtout envers lui. Putain, qu'il peut l'aimer.

**16h.** Ron n'a pas décroché un mot de tout le match, ses yeux sont restés fixés sur Alex sans vraiment le voir. Alors c'est avec empressement qu'il quitte le stade après la victoire des Canons grâce à la capture du vif d'or par le brun. Mais peut importe le résultat, il fuit quand même au dehors attendant dans un coin un peu reculé, le regard perdu sur la foule hurlant son bonheur.

- Alors… comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

- Alex…

Le roux se retourne se laissant enlacer par son pseudo petit ami avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

- Hey Ron… ça ne va pas ?

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Tu ne prends pas assez de temps pour toi.

- Je sais… Tu as très bien joué.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui, et rappel toi, je suis un grand fan de Quidditch.

Alex sourit, avant de venir embrasser son vis-à-vis. C'est passionné d'un côté et désespéré de l'autre. Ron doit trouver quelque chose, il doit essayer de ressentir un truc. N'importe quoi mais il doit. Malheureusement pour l'instant la seule chose qu'il aimerait faire c'est baiser, là maintenant, devant toutes ces personnes, peu importe. Mais baiser pour oublier à quel point il peut avoir mal, oui à quel point ça fait mal d'être amoureux. Alors il se laisse embrasser toujours plus fortement, l'enserrant d'avantage dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement les fasse sursauter.

- Hey la plus belle…

- Jolie match Alex…

- Le meilleur des compliments que tu puisses me faire.

- Tu exagères.

Ron les laisse parler, il fixe simplement ses amis qui lui sourient, il fixe juste Blaise dont le regard est porté sur l'horizon plutôt que sur Alex qui l'enlace. Alors il se retourne posant de nouveau sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux pour ravaler ses larmes.

- Tu repars quand ?

- Demain matin malheureusement.

- J'ai envie de toi…

- Putain Ron… pas ici, on n'est pas tout seul…

- Alex… Je veux que tu sentes mes doigts en toi, juste avant que tu accueilles ma queue.

Le brun écarquille brutalement les yeux avant de venir violer la bouche de l'ancien Gryffondor et d'attraper sa main pour l'embarquer avec lui dans les vestiaires à présent vides, sous les regards mi-choqués, mi-rieur de ses camarades.

- Faites moi oublier ce que je viens de voir et d'entendre, renifle Ginny d'un air dégouté.

Tous rient, sauf Blaise qui lui a déjà disparu.

**10h.** Ron se réveille, la tête un peu plus dans le brouillard que d'habitude. Il a passé la soirée avec l'attrapeur, avant de rentrer tard, très tard. Ils se reverront peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Mais en attendant le roux se lève et pénètre dans la cuisine où il se sert un café serré, très serré. Harry fait son entrée, tout sourire, habillé et prêt à attaquer une journée.

- T'es pas dans ton assiette bébé ?

- Harry je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

- Je sais… est-ce que ça va ?

- Ouai… oui.

- Ron pas de ça avec moi, t'es comme un frère putain, me ment pas… pas à moi !

- S'il te plait, Harry…

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, je le sais.

- Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu m'en parles ?

- Pourquoi toi tu nous mens, me mens bordel ?

- Vous aviez l'air tellement sur de vous, je n'ai pas voulu tout gâcher. Et puis je vous aurais dis quoi ? Que j'aime le baiser ou que j'aime qu'il me baise ?

- C'est toi qui es vulgaire là Ron !

- Désolé…

- Non pas de désolé Ron, j'en ai marre. Parle moi, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait. Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça. Tu caches des choses, trop de choses. Alors dis-moi son nom, qu'on puisse en parler.

- Harry…

- Fais-moi confiance, je suis là, j'ai toujours été là et je le serais toujours. Je t'aime Ron, tu le sais merde.

- Oui je le sais.

- Mais toi parfois je me demande si tu me fais confiance si tu m'aimes ?

- Ne dis pas de connerie Harry…

- Ouai allez laisse tomber… Au faite, tu as du courrier.

Ron sert le poing. Il s'en veut parce que ça ne veut pas sortir. Il n'a jamais été habitué à le dire, même à ses parents ou à sa sœur, alors à Harry encore moins. C'est bloqué ça reste là, et pourtant Merlin sait qu'il le pense. Harry est le seul frère qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

Mais malgré tout il le laisse quitter la pièce, et attrape l'enveloppe blanche marqué des trois lettres de son prénom. Toujours la même feuille, toujours la même écriture.

_« Je te demande pardon Ron, pour tout ça. Mais sache que c'est la dernière fois, ma dernière lettre. Je te demande pardon parce que je m'en vais, je pars, je fuis, je te fuis. Je n'arrive plus à respirer ici, je n'arrive plus à tenir debout alors que tu l'as dis, tu es amoureux de lui. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter de pleurer. Je n'arrive plus à vivre si près de toi et pourtant beaucoup trop loin. Je te demande pardon d'être aussi faible, de ne pas pouvoir affronter, de ne pas pouvoir t'affronter. Te voir dans ses bras me tue, te voir dans ses bras m'écorche le cœur. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mon cœur je te le laisse, garde le, prend en soin ou pas, peu importe, de toutes les manières il est à toi, rien qu'à toi. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais surtout toi ne t'en veux pas quand je te dis qu'il ne pourra appartenir à personne d'autre. Oui garde mon cœur, fait en ce que tu veux, détruit le, brûle le, anéanti le, peu m'importe, parce que tant que le tient bâtera j'irais bien. Je ne pourrais que sourire, même si au fond ce n'est pas à moi que tu fais l'amour, ce n'est pas moi qui te fais l'amour, ce n'est pas moi que tu embrasses, ce n'est pas moi qui t'embrasses non plus. Ce n'est surtout pas moi que tu aimes. _

_Alors pardonne-moi, parce que je préfère crever en étant loin de toi plutôt que de crever en te regardant te blottir dans ses bras. _

_Je t'aime Ron. Pardonne-moi surtout pour ça. »_

La respiration du roux se bloque pendant quelques secondes. Il n'a jamais été aussi perdu. Précipitamment il retrouve le brun dans sa chambre, lui sautant presque dessus. Malgré lui Harry s'empare de la feuille blanche, laissant ses yeux la parcourir. Il ne dit rien, de toute façon il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

- Tu me jures que ce n'est pas toi ?

- Ron, sur la vie de Draco je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil. Je te le promets.

Alors le roux se tait, laissant pour la première fois depuis trop de temps, les larmes dévaler ses joues, avant de se blottir contre son meilleur ami.

- Je t'aime Harry, et tu le sais.

Le brun sourit resserrant d'avantage son étreinte. C'est dur d'aimer, de se sentir aimer et surtout de le faire partager.

**20h.** Ron frappe à l'appartement de Draco et Blaise. Il se trouve stupide d'être là, à attendre, à espérer même. Mais Harry l'a forcé, après plusieurs heures à parler de lui et de ses foutues lettres. Alors il est là devant cette porte, se demandant si elle va s'ouvrir un jour.

Et finalement c'est ce qu'elle fait, laissant apparaître le métis.

- Ron ? Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Harry n'est pas là. D'ailleurs Draco est chez vous…

- Je passais comme ça, mais si tu es occupé je reviendrais plus tard.

- Non… Non entre.

Le roux sourit avant de passer le pas de la porte pour rentrer dans l'appartement. Sans rien dire ils se dirigent tous les deux dans le salon. Blaise se pose sur une chaise de bar tandis que Ron se met à fixer les valises encore ouvertes, sur le canapé.

- Tu pars ?

- Je… oui, on m'a proposé un post en France.

- En France ?

- Oui.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Pour longtemps je pense.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Demain soir.

- Pardon ? Et tu n'aurais rien dis ?

- Je… Si bien sur que si.

Blaise baisse la tête, alors que Ron s'approche de lui en le fixant.

- Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose Ron ? parce que je dois finir ma valise.

- Eh bien oui… J'aimerais savoir si tu avais encore la lettre que j'avais reçue et que j'avais laissée chez vous ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'elle n'était pas importante pour toi !

- Moi aussi, mais finalement elle l'est et même beaucoup.

- Oh… c'est d'Alex ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles d'Alex ?

- Eh bien c'est ton petit ami, et puis la lettre elle…

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

- Mais vous… je pensais que…

- Tu pensais mal !

- Vous avez couché ensemble, plusieurs fois pourtant et hier au match de Quidditch.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

- Mais tu l'as dis pourtant… tu…

Mais Blaise n'arrive plus à aligner un mot, Ron est près, beaucoup trop près de lui. Si près qu'il sent son souffle brulant sur ses lèvres, et le roux ne peut pas s'empêcher de les fixer, oubliant presque ce qu'il est venu faire ici.

- Blaise…

- Tu devrais y aller… parce que je dois vraiment finir ma valise… Ron s'il te plait…

- Dis-moi que ces lettres sont de toi, Blaise. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir qu'elles sont de toi.

- Que… Quoi ? Non… Je… Ron…

- Blaise… Dis le moi, je t'en pris !

- Tu es amoureux d'Alex, tu l'as dis… tu…

- Je l'ai baisé, et l'ai laissé me baiser, pour ne pas penser à toi. Ginny m'a demandé si j'étais amoureux, je lui ai répondu oui, parce que c'est toi Blaise, que j'aime.

Mais le métis ne répond pas, il se contente simplement de se jeter sur les lèvres du roux, parce qu'il a trop peur qu'il change d'avis, que finalement il lui dise que non c'était juste pour savoir et qu'il ne l'aime pas.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en aller hein ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser ?

- Tu veux que je reste, vraiment ?

- Blaise… merde bien sur que je veux. Ça fait trop de temps que je veux ça.

- Ron…

Cette nuit là, Ron et Blaise se sont aimés, plus que de raisonnable, plus que de possible. Ça a été merveilleux, incroyable, irréel. Oui totalement dingue.

**9h. **Ron et Blaise sont enlacés, dans les draps du lit de la chambre du métis. Tous les deux se réveillent doucement, les yeux pétillant, les membres et la tête encore engourdis après tout ce plaisir.

- Salut toi…

- Bien dormi ?

- Plutôt oui.

- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai une garde ce soir, à partir de 17h.

- Tu ne peux pas faire un changement ?

- Blaise… je ne pourrais pas le faire à chaque fois.

- Je sais…

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non je comprends c'est juste que j'aurais aimé rester toute la journée ici dans tes bras.

- Tu pourras à partir de demain.

- Comment ça ?

- Je serais en vacances pour une semaine.

Blaise sourit avant de venir embrasser son petit ami. Putain qu'est ce que Ron peut se sentir bien et aimé. Leurs corps nus se retrouvent, excités transpirants, et les gémissements envahissant la pièce sont bien la preuve que l'interruption d'une personne n'importe laquelle soit-elle, serait très mal venue. Malheureusement tout ne peut pas être parfait. C'est ce qu'annonce le pop qui se fait entendre.

- Oh par Merlin… je suis désolé… pardon, je n'ai rien vu… vous pouvez continuer… je m'en vais.

- Pansy putain !

- Je suis partie !

Ron rigole, tandis que Blaise grogne, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

- Blaise…

- Hm ?

- Tu continueras de m'écrire ?

- T'écrire ?

- J'aime tous ces mots, toutes ces phrases que tu m'as dis. Ça me plairait vraiment d'en relire encore et encore.

- Eh bien pour te faire plaisir je continuerais de remplir des feuilles blanches entières. Pour te dire à quel point tu me rends dingue, et à quel point je te veux.

- Là maintenant ?

- Là maintenant !

* * *

**A bientôt !**


End file.
